<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake it till you make it by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145172">Fake it till you make it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020'>fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka'>Shinechka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dark, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись лишним человеком среди своих друзей, Джонатан Харкер находит себя в чем-то новом. И не перестает писать письма своей Мине</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray, Mina Murray/Abraham Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake it till you make it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>В день, когда Мина Харкер (уже не-Мюррей, уже не-его Мина) садится перед ним, комкая свои белоснежные лайковые перчатки, выкручивая их во все стороны, Джонатан терзается головными болями, болями сердечными и болями во всех суставах. Он бледен, точно смерть, он выглядит на десять лет старше, все его существо, его запавшие глаза, болезненно-алые скулы, выпирающий кадык — все взывает к непоказной женской добродетели, к милосердию, которому Мину учили в приходской школе для девочек, к смирению, к всепринятию, к ее супружескому долгу и самому чистому ее началу. Ее зеленые глаза полны этого самоотверженного сочувствия, этой жертвенности к мужу-почти-калеке. Ах, как она готова принимать его немощь в ущерб собственной судьбе: вторая Джейн Эйр, для которой слепота супруга не помеха, но, ей на беду, Джонатана лихорадит, и не их грядущее расставание, маячащее робкой просьбой, слезной мольбой Вильгельмины, тому виной.<br/>
(«Пожалуйста, ах, пожалуйста, почему ты не можешь умереть сейчас!» — отчаянно спрашивают ее глаза, как хочется ей к жертвенности своей, к созидательному состраданию, добавить еще и нотку неизбежной грусти и томной, скорбящей печали)<br/>
Джонатан хватает ее за руку, терзающую перчатку, трясет ее, тискает, нервно смеется, приподнимается на постели, оставляя на подушке клочья своих поседевших волос, и совершенно не слышит, что Мина мямлит о своем супружеском долге.<br/>
Джонатана терзают, заботят и беспокоят исключительно вопросы изменчивой плоти.<br/>
Он говорит Мине: взгляни на это, просто посмотри на чудо микрокосма. Моя рука — целая вселенная, под кожей так хитро, так мудро все устроено, как совершенна эта машина, как многозадачна кровь, как надежен этот двигатель. Желая показать ей это чудо в миниатюре, он снова и снова хватается за нож, чтобы взрезать на руке все, что он уже успел рассмотреть под кожей. Чудо многовекового развития, Мина, разве не прелестно? Полые трубки вен, что так хорошо видно под кожей. Разве тебе неинтересно?<br/>
(Мина бормочет что-то о разводе, о каком-то мужчине, о своей бесконечной любви и о ранах, об укусах на шее — Бога ради, Мина, оставь свои глупости, нам есть, о чем побеседовать сегодня!)<br/>
Когда Мина приходит к нему с бумагами на развод, со священником, которого посоветовал доброхот Ван Хельсинг, со всей сворой своих поклонников, решивших стать для него силой убеждения (физического, если потребуется), Джонатан практически здоров. Он повязывает галстук туго и высоко, улыбается отстраненно и беспечно. Сказать по чести, ему наплевать, кто из пришедших мужчин стал той причиной, что привела к их разводу. Пусть бы и все разом они делили с ней постель, Джонатан, подписывая бумаги, окончательно уверился в том, как мимолетна и непрочна была его страсть, какой надуманной, ненастоящей была любовь его к Мине Харкер.<br/>
(отныне Мина — Мюррей, быть может, совсем скоро — Сьюард, Моррис, Холмвуд или, чем черт не шутит, Ван Хельсинг, он не углубляется в детали их страдающих переглядываний)<br/>
К тому моменту он полностью созрел. К тому моменту он сердечно, ласково просит у Мины лишь одного: небольшого прощального поцелуя. По очереди пожимая руки каждому из новых друзей Мины, он невнятно обрисовывает черты своего возможного будущего: о, право слово, эта работа, это невероятное приключение — они утомили меня.<br/>
Слишком много нервов и бестолковых, бесплодных разъездов, понимаете? Так много лишней, всепоглощающей суеты. Я намерен полностью отказаться от нее. Получить новое образование, более отвечающее моим душевным устремлениям. Нет-нет, я пока не определился, но спасибо за то, что интересуетесь моей судьбой. Нет-нет, никакая ваша помощь мне не потребуется. Я ведь не инвалид, знаете ли.<br/>
(он сухо, зловеще посмеивается, неузнаваемый в этот момент даже для себя самого, раздраженный, почти взбешенный: что за дегенераты его окружают, что за идиотские выводы они делают из ситуации, в которую их столь милостиво поместила сама судьба!)<br/>
Они выходят по одному, но остаются за дверью молчаливыми стражами. И он, на прощание крепко, до дрожи, стискивает хрупкую ладонь Мины. Ему хочется сказать (и он говорит) искреннее, душевное:<br/>
— Спасибо, дорогая, за удивительную возможность. За то, что вы открыли мне глаза на мир, в котором мы с вами живем.<br/>
(он пытается объяснить ей, как глубоко, как полно открылась ему многогранность человеческой природы, суть ее, ее предательская, изменчивая форма, которую он намерен, словно цветок, раскрыть, но Мину Харкер, эту девушку в высоких накрахмаленных воротничках, отныне и впредь, все эти богохульные темы будут лишь пугать)<br/>
Он спрашивает ее: не слишком ли поздно начинать новую жизнь в его возрасте. Как вы считаете, дорогая? Она смотрит на его седину, на искаженный любопытством, горящей, чуждой страстью облик, покачивает головой и с трудом находит в себе силы прошептать: «Ах, не знаю, право…»<br/>
Он говорит ей: отныне вы в безопасности, не так ли? После того, как граф повержен и убит?<br/>
Джонатан смотрит, как она мешкает, как сухо, слезливо сглатывает острый комок в горле, как вновь и вновь пытается выжать из того невероятного опыта, что выпал на ее долю, одну лишь пугливую блажь, пережеванные по сотне раз страдания, и впервые чувствует по отношению к ней ничем не прикрытое… раздражение. Даже злость.<br/>
Но ему нужно сдержаться. Во имя всего хорошего, что было между ними, и во имя его превосходного воспитания.<br/>
— Ну же, — почти ласково улыбается он, — пожалуйста, порадуйте на долгую память вашего друга. Ведь вы можете назвать меня таковым?<br/>
Мина пугливо вздыхает: ах, само собой, что за вопросы, мой дорогой. Она долго, невероятно медленно тянется к его губам, будто и не было тех трех недель счастливого замужества, за которые она успела раскаяться в собственном выборе. Она целует его почти по-сестрински.<br/>
(она не вскрикивает исключительно из своего воспитания, забитая воображаемым горем, поникшая уже от того, что ей пришлось по наущению какого-то из ее любовников расторгнуть священные узы брака — ах, осмелилась бы она кричать в эту минуту?)<br/>
Мина смотрит на него перепуганно, со слезами на глазах. Кулачки ее сжимаются, пальцы, взметнувшиеся к губам, перепачканы ее кровью, взгляд шалый, дикий: есть ли в целом свете девица, которая столь же сильно боится укусов? Едва ли. Она выбегает из комнаты, даже не взглянув на него на прощание.<br/>
Еще три минуты у Джонатана, и думать забывшего о своей бывшей жене, уходит на то, чтобы найти заранее припасенную в предчувствии всех надвигающихся событий пробирку и сплюнуть в нее добытую у Мины кровь. Плотно закупорить. И внимательно, на просвет ее рассмотреть.<br/>
Профессор Ван Хельсинг сказал ему на прощание: «С вами было весьма приятно работать». По какой-то причине он отводил взгляд. Зачем-то, словно оправдываясь, он сказал: «Мы позаботимся о Мине», — без фамилии, без «мисс», без «миссис». Возможно, потому что сама Мина пока не определилась, в какую фамилию, словно в брачный наряд, ей облачиться. Наверняка страдала. Наверняка — вздыхала о бедном, несчастном своем Джонатане, для которого она оказалась такой предательницей.<br/>
Профессор Ван Хельсинг внимательно посмотрел на него, пожимая руку, задержал дыхание, будто хотел сказать что-то важно, стиснул его ладонь, словно не желая отпускать… но ему нужно было хоть что-то подарить «бедному Джонатану», раз уж призрак Мины (Харкер-Мюррей-Хельсинг) оставался у него за спиной. Он подарил ему свою мнимую беспечность, свою малодушную снисходительность, свое «ничего страшного ведь не случится», и впоследствии Доктор Харкер был ему за это безмерно благодарен.<br/>
(«Этот прелестный чудак, наш бедный Джонатан, на что он может быть способен, как он может нам отомстить?» — не так ли? В одном они были правы — он почитал месть низкою забавой)<br/>
Двери за ними едва закрылись, как Джонатан уже забыл половину их имен. Новая идея, страстная, пульсирующая в его мозгу светом путеводной звезды, полностью завладела его сознанием. Стены родного дома давили на него, границы родного города душили его, низкий, туманный горизонт Лондона сужал его обзор, а разве естествоиспытатель не должен далеко видеть? Джонатану было душно, ему нужен был простор.<br/>
Его потянуло на Континент, подальше от нелепых английских чудачеств и тайн, подальше от спиритических сеансов, бдения над ароматическими свечками, криво выведенных ирландских рун, подальше от вращающихся столов и самосбывающихся пророчеств. Напускная богобоязненность, укрытая детским любопытством, искупаемая воскресными молитвами душевная распущенность — все это в один момент стало для него постыло.<br/>
Джонатан хотел куда больше, чем мог дать ему профессор метафизики: все его объяснения упирались так или иначе в озаренную сиянием Тайны фигуру всеначального божества, которой, как Джонатан поймет много позже, все творческие и ученые импотенты оправдывают собственное незнание и ту тоскливую лень, что заставляет их довольствоваться малым.<br/>
(ах, если бы тогда он знал, что за тайну укрывает за своей худенькой, тщедушной спиной его-не-его Мина! Что за восхитительный продукт мог бы выйти из-под его рук уже тогда!)<br/>
Уже на корабле он думал, что у природы нет удобного конца, которым можно будет закольцевать человеческое знание. Невозможно дойти до точки, поставить ее и сказать, что сотворение начинается и заканчивается — здесь. Он на просвет поглядывал на тоненькую пробирку с мерцающей, переливающейся в лунных бликах кровью не-своей Мины и думал: вот кровь, вот одна капля, а в каждой капле — мириады ответов. Если у знания нет ни начала, ни конца, то логично лишь одно: жизнь есть ответ всему, презрение любому скептику. Продолжающаяся вопреки смерти, она будет презрительным ответом метафизике, которой будет так удобно упереться в простые божественные фигуры, в осознание величия Творца. А кто есть Творец, если не сам человек?<br/>
В Париже Джонатан Харкер напишет свое первое письмо профессору Ван Хельсингу, примерно через месяц. Он наймется ассистентом в единственный морг, в котором прозектору будет наплевать и на его из ниоткуда появившееся заикание, и на странноватые повадки, и на покрасневшие от неведомой болезни глаза. Он будет писать это письмо чуть ли не на груди у завшивленного нищего, которого он до этого распотрошил до самого паха. Будет делиться опытом взахлеб, не поспевая рукой за собственными мыслями, пытаясь обогнать невообразимые впечатления, что открылись ему, когда он заглянул в доселе ему неведомый макрокосм — человеческое тело, опустошенное смертью, но все еще продолжающее свою жизнь. Могила превратит эти пуды плоти в богатый корм для червей, а те помогут взрасти деревьям. Не странно ли, напишет Джонатан, что мы, люди, куда охотнее пытаемся постичь мир внешний, когда мир внутренний неведом нам до конца, когда мы не можем препарировать природу одной малюсенькой туберкулы, чтобы победить ее? Невзначай он пожалуется на одолевшее его безденежье и непомерные цены во французской столице: не иначе как подготовка к какому-то грандиозному событию, не считаете?<br/>
И так же невзначай он поздравит профессора с грядущим радостным событием, природа не могла бы подарить ему жены лучше, тоньше и благороднее, чем Мина, которую он (увы, увы!) так и не познал как свою жену, но, несомненно, рад за то, что ее познает в этом качестве столь опытный и умудренный мужчина, столь статный и привлекательный своей мощной голландской челюстью и широченными плечами.<br/>
(слабо поблескивающая серебром и черными, глубокими искорками кровь в пробирке, которую он носил отныне у себя на груди, показывала ему эти важные для новоиспеченной четы Хельсингов события во снах; не удивительно ли, что Мина, которая так стремилась от него избавиться, оказалась столь прочно с ним связана?)<br/>
В ответ на свое пространное письмо, к вящей досаде своей, Джонатан получил не пространные советы опытного коллеги, не консультации по отдельным им описанным вопросам и даже не скромные пожелания здоровья, а оскорбительную в своей краткости отписку: «Рад за вас. Желаю вам еще больших достижений». К ней прилагался непогашенный чек на внушительную сумму. Письмо, которое он отправил Мине, вернулось к нему нераспечатанным. Как знать, быть может, она читала его через конверт приложив к стеклу лампы, как он некогда научил ее?<br/>
Однако после столь щедрого вспомоществования (и откуда бы ему взяться у скоромного профессора?) у Джонатана разом решилось столько проблем, что он не стал обижаться на своих недальновидных и черствых друзей. Право, ему предстоят грандиозные успехи!<br/>
Впоследствии, уже в Декарте, Джонатан напишет не один десяток таких писем, и ни разу он не получит совета, теплого слова или хотя бы вопроса из любопытства: только деньги, с каждым разом все большие суммы; увы, увы, как греховна и низменна природа рода человеческого! А ведь Джонатану было, что рассказать.<br/>
Он подробно описывает Мине в письмах свои успехи: она, заставшая его студентом юридического факультета, дрожащим от перенапряжения умственного и физического, была бы приятно удивлена его рвению и тем способностям, незаурядным и многочисленным, что он проявил на ниве медицинской науки. Основной курс патологической анатомии он завершил ускоренно с превосходными оценками. Если бы можно было посещать школу хирургии в три смены!.. Ах, господин Пастер — истинный гений, и он, Джонатан, имеет честь гордиться столь высоким знакомством (личным!).  И, что, пожалуй, будет ей особенно интересно — он начал делать определенные успехи в столь непростом деле, как фармацевтика.<br/>
(между делом Джонатан вписывает: «Надеюсь, вашим первенцем будет мальчик, в наше-то непростое время»; еще через два месяца он будет сокрушаться, что месье Пастер покинул их: «Даже столь гениальные умы все еще гибнут от болезней, природа которых покрыта мраком!» — подумав, он впишет еще одну строчку: «Не знаю, вправе ли я давать советы, но для предостережения выкидыша впредь рекомендую вам воздерживаться от стрессов. Либо же научиться находить в них своеобразную прелесть, благо, вы не лишены такой возможности, супруг ваш дарует их вам во множестве»)<br/>
Три года спустя Джонатан делится со своими друзьями счастливой новостью: годы практики в прозекторских, к некоторому его сожалению, теперь позади! За невероятные достижения на ниве медицинской науки его прежде времени допустили до собственной практики! Момент волнительный, как Джонатан, трепеща от волнения, распишет им, однако он предпочел отказаться от него и попросил отправить его в отделение гнойной хирургии при самом крупном парижском госпитале. Ах, восторгался он, изливая Мине душу, скоро, совсем скоро будет отделение инфекционное! Он не перестает надеяться на благосклонность руководства института: в его будущих планах есть кое-что, заслуживающее внимания! И, кстати, профессора Ван Хельсинга (отныне титулованного графа Хеллсинга) он сердечно поздравляет с жалованным чином и рыцарским званием. Одному Господу известно, сколь велики его заслуги перед Короной, но он, Джонатан, не сомневается в его успехах. И просит, если возможно, одну совсем небольшую консультацию… нет, точку зрения! Ибо теперь они с профессором могут говорить как коллеги, пусть Джонатан и будет коллегой младшим… не угодно ли будет взглянуть на удивительный случай? От человека не осталось и четверти рабочей, половина органов сгнила, конечности не шевелятся, однако сердце и легкие — будто у здорового молоденького бычка. Что за инфекция поразила несчастного, он с точностью сказать не берется. На лицо помутнение рассудка и утрата связной речи. Процесс развивается стремительно, и, если профессор не даст ответа в скорейшем времени, Джонатан будет вынужден признать свое бессилие.<br/>
(между строк Джонатан старательно выписывает: «Не позволите ли вы вашему драгоценному супругу дать мне крохотную консультацию по еще одному небольшому вопросу? Я уверен, он знает все ответы», — но, увы, семейство Хеллсингов для него отныне отсечено надежной печатью)<br/>
Очередное свое письмо Джонатан Харкер напишет с далеких африканских берегов, обмахиваясь огромным веером из банановых листьев, обливаясь потом и скалясь невольно от пронзительно яркого солнца. Ему приходится использовать в качестве стола спину какого-то нигерского мальчонки, но за неимением лучшего… впрочем, дорогая Мина, это совершенно неважно! Главное, что ему дозволили принять участие в этой экспедиции под знаменем прогресса, что они принесут этой отсталой нации. И для его новой научной работы лично директор института изволил подписать документ, согласно которому он, Джонатан, имеет право отобрать для разнообразных френологических и не только опытов тридцать мальчиков и девочек разного возраста для экспериментов!<br/>
Как удивительно, дорогая Мина, что даже согласия не требуется: местные князьки торгуют своими детишками, будто куриными тушками на рынке, они их совершенно не считают. Изволите вообразить: они нагибают их, ставят на колени, заставляют раздвигать их тощие ягодицы, чтобы показать провал на месте обычного ануса. До этого путешествия он и не подозревал, что может исхудать даже то место, которого нет (ха-ха!). Впрочем, ни отсутствующие анусы, ни крохотные обвислые груди девочек, ни их крепкие здоровые зубы вовсе его не интересуют.<br/>
Джонатан намерен поставить несколько экспериментов по сворачиванию крови, заживлению ран, а также по ампутации: специально для этих целей он попросил у князька, с которым торгуется капитан их величественного суда, какого-нибудь больного заморыша. Жизнь, дорогая Мина, прекрасна и удивительна, но не одним лишь разнообразием событий, вдохновенно повествовал Джонатан в своих письмах: возможно, вам, вашему благонравному супругу или кому-нибудь из вашей компании приходило в голову заглянуть в сущность вещей и процессов? Эти крохотные насосики, что скрывают в своих недрах жизнь! Думаю, вы понимаете меня, дорогая Мина, вы понимаете меня.<br/>
(«…ведь именно эти насосики настроены столь строптиво, столь непокорно, ведь именно они не дают вашей утробе разродиться столь долгожданным потомством: не жестоко ли? Я полагаю, вам стоит перестать уповать на судьбу и начать уповать на знания мужа. Если, конечно, к моменту, как вы не-читаете это письмо мои чувства к вам не начали подводить меня: ведь профессор Абрахам едва ли может зваться таковым отныне, не так ли? Он отринул науку в пользу Господа, и я считаю, в этом причина вашего бесплодия при столь обильных и отчаянных попытках. Я знаю, как тяжело вам во время этих долгих ночей, пусть муж ваш и неутомим, и красив в ваших глазах, но это все равно что пить, пронося кубок между губ — ваша чаша пуста, и он чувствует это»)<br/>
Иногда по ночам Джонатан достает из-за пазухи колбу с кровью Мины и долго, пристально рассматривает ее, этот удивительный перелив амальгамы, эти искры. Кровь не сворачивается. Она постоянно меняет форму. Она ведет себя будто живая, словно тянется к нему из-за стекла и пытается его коснуться. Джонатан, видя живую, любопытную природу своей бывшей (увы, увы!) супруги понимает, насколько тяжело должно быть в этом союзе Абрахаму Хеллсингу, новоиспеченному графу и повелителю мертвых. Он направляет ему сочувственную записку: «То, что вы полагаете нечеловеческой природой, всего лишь результат ошибки в делении клеток. Ваша супруга, моя горячо обожаемая подруга, всего лишь похожа на свою матушку: та тоже до поздней старости выглядела сущей девочкой, не приписывайте Мине нечеловеческих способностей и свойств, не демонизируйте это прелестное невинное существо, если она в чем и виновата пред вами, так это в своей бесконечной искренности».<br/>
Джонатан полагает, что если бы он был не прав в своих догадках и переживаниях (если бы кровь в колбе не щетинилась порой острыми, каменными пиками), он не получил бы, впервые за долгое время, ответ от своего друга: «Не лезьте в нашу семейную жизнь». С неизменно прилагающимся к письму необналиченным чеком, который очень долго не мог его найти и кочевал по всей Африке от одного потерянного в джунглях почтового отделения к другому.<br/>
К тому моменту, как записка все-таки оказалась в его руках, Джонатан пережил несколько не самых приятных часов и долгих неуютных разбирательств: не всем канцелярским крысам и чинушам, что лишь тормозят развитие настоящей науки, дано понять глубину его помыслов и планов. Он утомился, объясняя недалеким представителям института, что одних только опытов на полуголодных (иногда слепых от голода!) африканских детях мало. Такой материал совершенно не выдерживает критики! Каких успехов в борьбе с газовой гангреной вы хотите добиться? Неужели полагаете, что французский солдат на фронте будет мало того, что истощен до крайности, так еще и будет черным? Что за чепуха! Джонатану даже пришлось провести две недели в тюрьме, прежде чем его выпустили: в конце концов, экспериментировал он пусть и на белом, но все-таки бродяжке, прибившемся к их лагерю. Да, он по очереди отнял у него обе ноги, снял приличный кусок кожи и даже раздробил ему колени, но, да будет вам известно, он был изрядно накачан морфием и был абсолютно счастлив, пускал пузыри и хихикал, глядя, как я кряхчу с ручной пилой над его ногой! И умер он абсолютно счастливым! Он не представлял никакой ценности в масштабах их великой страны, потеря его была не страшнее потери шелудивой собаки. И, ей же богу, могли бы вы потратить время с пользой!<br/>
Впрочем, сам он зря времени не терял. Те две недели, что он провел в застенках, Джонатан использовал с максимальной пользой: он размышлял. Перебирал некоторые варианты экспериментов, покуда для него недоступных. Почти придумал, как можно было бы воплотить их в жизнь… и тут — такая огромная, можно сказать, сверхъестественная удача!<br/>
«Я не знаю всех деталей и подробностей, которыми заняты ваши будни в эти дни, моя дорогая Мина, — напишет он чуть позже радостное письмо, — но могу похвастаться своим продвижением по службе. Поскольку вы принадлежите к прекрасному полу, вам не стоит знать всех подробностей и деталей, но, поверьте мне, никто не будет наблюдать за театром военных действий с более удачного положения, чем ваш покорный слуга. Что за возможности, что за перспективы!»<br/>
(не лукавя и ничего не спрашивая о том, чем будет занят вечно обремененный государственной службой супруг, Джонатан пишет ей: «Порой мне кажется, что вы несчастны, и вы знаете, какая ваша часть говорит мне об этом лунными ночами»; чуть поразмыслив, он добавляет: «Не могу судить о практической пользе данного поступка на расстоянии, но не думали ли вы хоть ненадолго перестать посещать причастия? Это может быть полезно для вашей болезни, если это можно так назвать»)<br/>
Четыре года пролетают для Джонатана на одном порыве, бравурно, можно даже сказать, радостно. Не чувствуя усталости, почти не зная сна, он погружается в свои исследования, которые чем дальше, тем  меньше имеют общего с простой практической хирургией. Отравленные газом страдающие солдаты, раздутые от перенесенных болезней и испытанных на них ядах, захлебывающиеся в поносных лужах от дизентерии, десятками умирающие от всех возможных видов гриппа и пневмонии, все они становятся для Джонатана прекрасным полем для экспериментов. Ни один «изуродованный» (как выражался их полковой капеллан) труп не вызывает лишних вопросов, ни один выпотрошенный и перешитый человек не выглядит жертвой чьего-то жестокосердного умысла. «Как ужасна эта война», — вздыхает его полковое начальство, и это дает ему возможность все глубже и глубже погружаться в исследования крови и ее свойств. Крови отравленной, крови измененной, крови выхолощенной и… да — еще живой. Хвала хлороформу и эфиру, его материал так редко сопротивлялся и еще реже — мог о чем-то рассказать.<br/>
Незаметно даже для себя самого, на одном из «тактических перекуров» с коллегами, Джонатан оказывается по ту сторону баррикад: черт побери, они предлагали слишком соблазнительные для него условия! В особенности — полную самостоятельность. «Так странно, милая моя Мина, что мне придется учить еще один язык! Эти кайзеровские блюстители говорят на дикой тарабарщине, я ее с трудом разбираю. Как выручает меня в такие моменты благородная латынь!» — напишет он на самом изломе Войны, еще не зная, куда и как скоро вновь закинет его судьба и сколь бедственным вскоре станет его положение.<br/>
Впрочем, с годами личные нужды его становились все более и более непритязательными, он обходился малым. «Мой сосед, — напишет он Мине, — сменил за неделю четыре профессии, начав с торговли журналами, которые никто не читает, погорев на бакалее, которую некому покупать, неудачно своровав автомобиль и разбив его о ближайший же столб и, в конечном счете, оказался в тюрьме: из всех своих начинаний довести до конца он смог только сутенерство. Его девица, худая и блеклая, как все девушки здесь, нажаловалась на него, как он говорит, из ревности, потому что он посматривал на еще одну девицу. Его бизнес был на удивление доходным: в Берлине мужчины могут месяцами сидеть без куска мыла, но ни за что не откажутся от похода к проститутке, будь она даже трижды такой плоской и невыразительной». Он писал и о деньгах, которыми выгоднее было затыкать щели в стенах, чем купить на них новые обои, и о том, что по дороге к молочнику его трижды пытались «посадить на нож», всякий раз, в самый последний момент, избегая встречи с ним. «Кажется, дорогая моя Мина, вы оставили на моем челе, на моем лице, в моих мыслях, а значит, в чертах моего лица много больше, чем сами могли бы предположить», — пишет он и крепко, до красных точек перед глазами, зажмуривается.<br/>
(«Природу нашей с вами связи мне еще предстоит установить: прошло столько лет с тех пор, как я видел вас в последний раз, если не считать одной случайной заметки в английской газете, той, где вас представляют ко Двору вместе с супругом, однако, я готов поклясться, что вряд ли кто-либо изобразит вас точнее. Как вы думаете?» — он прикладывает к этому своему письму френологически точный рисунок ее черепа, с мельчайшими деталями, что подсказывали ему искорки ее крови; у этого рисунка, разумеется, были укрупненные, выпуклые, заметные клыки)<br/>
Взамен на его письма без ответов: все новые и новые необналиченные чеки. Бедная, бедная Мина, сочувственно думает Джонатан, разглаживая эти чеки и зашивая их в загаженный клопами матрас в своей «казенной» квартире. Едва ли счастливая женщина будет откупаться от своей совести столько лет так щедро, будто сбегая от собственного счастья. Он напишет ей: «Эта ваша совестливость, эта кристальная честность: именно за нее вас полюбил профессор Хеллсинг; он, знаете ли, возвел вас в божественный абсолют, слепил из вас Деву Марию и Марию Магдалину в одном лице, Деву Оскверненную и Спасенную. Именно поэтому вы и не можете иметь детей, моя дорогая: как он осмелится изувечить самое дорогое, что есть у него? Осмелюсь спросить: проживая под одной крышей с религиозным фанатиком… вы не думали его напоить, да покрепче?»<br/>
Ох уж эти чувства, думает Джонатан Харкер, прогуливаясь по пасмурному, голодному, разоренному и злому до осточертения Берлину, ну какая от них польза? Он меряет шагами Александерплац по пути к «своему» госпиталю, ловя на себе боязливые взгляды прохожих: он поседел еще сильнее, глаза его, некогда пленившие Мину, совершенно покраснели, губы истончились, провалились в череп щеки и истончились черты лица. Если бы он встал с протянутой ладонью, ему бы очень быстро начали подавать, опасаясь, что он переломится от голода, но нет! Нет, Джонатан совсем не чувствовал голода, который так пугал этих измотанных войной горожан. Его терзал голод иной, глубокий, страстный, разъедающий ему мозг. Голод этот не могли утолить скромные предложения его нынешнего «места работы», однако директор госпиталя, цепляясь за его рукав, пытаясь то соблазнять его, то шантажировать фактами, с которыми его распнут живьем на главной площади любого цивилизованного города Европы. «Потерпите еще, мой дорогой друг, — просит он, слезливо мигая своими крохотными глазками и не вынося его взгляда, — пожалуйста, у нас намечается нечто грандиозное!»<br/>
Джонатан остается лишь потому, что и во Франции, и на Альбионе, и где угодно еще процветает чертов гуманизм — этот тормоз развития передовой науки. Прогрессивные матроны во главе со всяческими сюардихами вяжут чепчики для голодающих детей Африки, даже не пытаясь понять смысла своих бестолковых действий! О, как прекрасно, что он, выписывающий себе несколько журналов с Альбиона, не видит имени своей дорогой Мины в когорте слабоумных жертвовательниц и «вспоможительниц». Он бы не перенес этого.<br/>
Но нет, нет. Он знает, что его худое, блеклое, переменившееся лицо она знает так же хорошо, как он знает ее: он видит его каждую ночь, видит его днем в переливах крови в колбе, если сосредоточится. Нестареющая холодная красота, одеревеневшая в отчаянии, что придает ее чертам изысканную строгость. Мина, его дорогая Мина, терзается единственным своим проступком перед лицом Господа, своим прелюбодеянием. Терзается тем, что живет под одной крышей с монстром! Глупышка! Могла бы по примеру своих удачливых соотечественниц получить образование. Могла бы заняться изучением, препарацией, наблюдением за этим самым монстром! Могла бы объединиться в этом начинании со своим супругом! Но нет! Мина, бедная Мина, что столько лет пыталась подарить всю себя своему жестокому мужу, жертвующему себя во имя Высшего Блага так же бессмысленно, как сьюардихи жертвуют шапочки для больных детей Африки!.. Бедная Мина видит свое спасение только в рождении детей, в наследниках, которыми она сможет продолжить эту крохотную, отчаянную династию, решившую, что благороднее счастливой жизни со всеми ее возможностями к бесконечному познанию — скорбь и сожаления о той короткой любви, что была у них с профессором Хеллсингом, пока тот не пришел в себя окончательно. «Ах, не стоило выгонять бедняжку Джонатана!» — вот что думают они оба.<br/>
Добавляют чуть ниже, отводя глаза: «…не стоило просить развода».<br/>
Им остается лишь швырять в него деньгами в ответ на все письма вместо того, чтобы хоть раз прислушаться к тому, что он говорит: у Джонатана ведь столько дельных советов этой несчастливой супружеской паре! И ведь не кровь вампира тому виной, дорогие мои друзья, а лишь ваше нежелание быть счастливыми!<br/>
В какой-то момент Джонатан задумывается: быть может, снять самому негласное вето с его положения? Вернуться на родину, вдохнуть дымный воздух полной грудью, встретиться с дорогими друзьями и все им объяснить? Но вокруг него происходит столько интересного, что помощь страдающей Мине и агонизирующему под весом своей святости Абрахаму отходит на второй план: «Ах, милая Мина, тебе стоило бы взглянуть, как разросся наш Берлин, как переменился за последние годы!»<br/>
(«Я счастлив, что ты не пренебрегла моими советами, если они пришлись к месту, то прими еще один: ваш теневой гость, которого вы расквартировали в своем подвале, может знать немало ухищрений. Возможно, вам стоит оценить влияние его магии на мужское и женское здоровье? Временно распорядиться его свободой, например? Думали ли вы об ограничительных мерах для помещений: например, краска на основе свинца могла бы хорошо помочь в вашем случае. Хочется верить, что эта попытка кончится для вас удачно, милая Мина, ведь я радею за ваше потомство: помните, оно могло бы быть одной со мной крови!»)<br/>
Вокруг Джонатана, с любопытством глядящего по сторонам, беспрестанно восхищающегося чудесам технического прогресса, растут заводы: вот сталелитейный цех, вот производство новых красок и химикатов, а вот, пожалуйте, фабрика по производству новейших пластмасс, такого вам не доводилось видеть никогда! Газеты разлетаются из рук уличных мальчишек как горячие пирожки, а в них за место дерутся новости о новых займах от «наших больших зарубежных друзей» и объявления о поиске рабочих рук. «Если вам от шестнадцати и до шестидесяти лет, вы крепки и здоровы, непременно поступайте к нам на службу! Рабочая форма за четверть цены! Инструмент — казенный!»<br/>
(«Милая Мина, прошу тебя, не плачь этими длинными унылыми ночами. Когда ты воображаешь себе, будто он не любит тебя за то, что ты дурна собой, это ложь, это низость! Твое тело прелестно и совершенно, ты так упоительно стройна, так немыслимо хороша, когда лежишь под ним, содрогаясь от удовольствия. Я вижу, как он кусает губы, чтобы не стонать от удовольствия. Открой глаза, моя дорогая, и ты увидишь то же самое!»)<br/>
И весь поток уныло слонявшихся между площадями и вокзалами работяг отныне стройными рядами идет на службу, не забывая переругиваться о «всеспасающем коммунизме» с одной стороны и «большевицкой мрази» с другой. Перепечатываются все новые и новые выступления и заявления «многообещающего» (а иногда — «молодого» и «амбициозного») политика, который, несомненно, сильно отличается от всех прочих, каких знала теперь уже не Империя, но Республика.<br/>
(«Ах, милая моя Мина, найдутся ли слова, в полной мере выражающие мою радость за ваше семейное благополучие! Я искренне счастлив, что помогли вам в этом мои советы!»)<br/>
Те же рабочие, что, уплетая свои бутерброды с колбасой, когда-то жаловались на засилье «тиранов-ублюдков» теперь не менее громко ругают «чертовых еврейских ублюдков», которые собрали «свой сионийский шабаш» в правительстве. Джонатан за всей чехардой от рейхспрезидентов к рейхсканцлерам наблюдал поверхностно: его непосредственный руководитель в госпитале еще до Войны завязал «полезные знакомства» с видными членами одной из политических партий, а та сулила какие-то невероятные перспективы. Чуть ли не двадцать корпусов для новой больницы, да исследовательский корпус в придачу, да полную автономию и десяток лаборантов, полных энтузиазма. А без него, без «дорогого Иоганна», вся эта махина просто не сдвинется. Любому энтузиазму, то есть, рукам науки, требуется светлая голова, не затуманенная финансовой стороной вопроса. Никаких забот и хлопот по этому поводу не будет, дорогой Иоганн, вся она полностью ляжет на широкие плечи его руководящего профессора, который, по чести сказать, годился лишь подписывать всевозможные бумаги, поздравительные речи, да выпивать со знатными чинами в своей богато обставленной гостиной на Мариенплац. Уверяю вас, друг мой, говорил он, похлопывая Джонатана своей мясистой рукой по хрупкому плечу, вы не проиграете, поставив на сотрудничество с моими… друзьями. Оглянитесь, что происходит вокруг! Узнаете ли вы наш захудалый Берлин, а?<br/>
«И в самом деле, — напишет он Мине впоследствии, — всю Европу лихорадит за Америкой вслед: вчера доедали последнюю пшеницу, а сегодня никто уже не берет второй фунт колбасы: видите ли, надоела! Я знаю о вашем положении лишь из новостей, которые просачиваются в газеты, а в них сплошь теракты проклятых сепаратистов да забастовки».<br/>
Для Джонатана театр почти военных действий был зрелищем любопытным, но не более того. Работа, его основная муза, отнимала у него все больше времени и сил, но фокус его зрения сместился: на покалеченных «простых работяг» с их отрезанными пальцами, раздробленными ступнями, сломанными ребрами и проломленными черепами. Все меньше и меньше интересных случаев, ах, до чего прискорбно! Пациенты с редкими и неустановленными болезнями, которыми его обещали «завалить» для исследований, все эти трудяги с подписанными документами на любые врачебные манипуляции — где они? «Все скоро будет!» — азартно подпрыгивал на своем месте директор госпиталя, покуда их Берлин, их «сияющий переродившийся при Республике» Берлин вновь начинал задыхаться. Это походило на судороги, предваряющие лихорадочный кашель кровью. Вот легкие больного сжимаются до размеров горошины, а вот грудная клетка распрямляется, набирает объем, чуть не лопается!.. Обвалившаяся в стремительный кризис Америка потянула за собой следом всех своих вчерашних «друзей», все новенькие, сияющие хромом и сталью фабрики, всех трудившихся на ней работяг, находившихся на грани кипения, как газовые котлы в любом подвале.<br/>
«Мой дорогой друг, мой начальник, убеждает меня, что мы выйдем с честью из этого испытания. Он говорит это, а руками пытается заправить в брюшину кишечник одного честного малого из полиции: сегодня была очередная стачка, и на нее ушлые работяги приволокли не только камни, — напишет он Мине, — не могу сказать, что одобряю подобные методы защиты своих прав и свобод, но курс по социологии в нашем университете, каюсь, я слушал вполуха. Возможно, я что-то упускаю?»<br/>
Подумав, Джонатан смотрит в окно, задумчиво, почти мечтательно: свет в его каморке, которую он так и не поменял, получив новое рабочее место, включали теперь на час или полтора в день, но в комнате было светло из-за вспышек за окнами: кто-то из рабочих жег едкую, удушливо воняющую резину, и в ее всполохах ему мерещилось, как в переливах крови его дорогой Мины, некое чудо, предтеча воистину значимых событий.<br/>
«Республика, — продолжит он письмо, задумчиво подперев щеку ладонью, — ходит ходуном, земля под ней сотрясается. Скоро и она отживет: какой воистину стремительный закат, какой жалкий финал столь многообещающей затеи! Не могу сказать, что политический курс сильно беспокоит меня: вы знаете, я никогда не питал ни правых, ни левых симпатий, тори или виги — мне все было едино. Пока что меня беспокоят лишь мои исследования. Пользуясь случаем спрошу вас: передали ли вы пакет, о котором я просил, вашему любезному супругу? Там были карточки удивительного случая саркомы, мне пригодились бы его комментарии! Прошу вас, переломите его холодность ко мне! Мой начальник, ратовавший одинаково сильно за парикмахерские крема от фирмы «Бекк» и за социалистическую партию на последних выборах обещал мне одно знакомство, которое должно будет, как он выражается, «перевернуть весь мой мир на «до» и «после» столь выдающегося человека». Не могу сказать, что я в предвкушении, ведь одно такое знакомство уже было в моей жизни, и вы понимаете, о ком я говорю».<br/>
(«Могу лишь вообразить себе восторг профессора Хеллсинга в связи со столь светлой новостью: второй ребенок, второй мальчик! Поверьте моему предсказанию, я чувствую его не хуже, чем ваше дыхание по ночам. Я знаю, сколь сложно вам подбирать слова для вашего чрезмерно въедливого окружения: как объяснить такую плодовитость в столь солидном возрасте. Можете ссылаться на рекомендации «вашего лечащего врача» и всеисцеляющий корень солодки. Вот увидите, вы введете новую моду среди всех своих подруг, в том числе моду не лезть не в свое дело. Милая, дорогая моя Мина, наплюйте вы на них! Ваша молодость объясняется нам обоим известным вмешательством, и едва ли оно доступно хоть кому-то из вопрошающих кумушек! И если вы переживаете, что вмешательство это вас испортило… смею вас уверить, что если это и так — то лишь для самого косного ума»)<br/>
Не забыть к очередному письму приложить наработки касаемо изучаемого им с пристальным вниманием вируса бешенства. Не способы его лечения — нет, его учитель прекрасно справился с разработкой сыворотки более трех десятков лет назад. Идея более интересная, более завораживающая своим изяществом: что если мозг человека, больного бешенством, простимулировать дополнительно несколькими ударами электричества и придать его заболеванию более, если можно так выразиться, направленную форму? Как профессор может убедиться, патогенез схож с теми несколькими случаями, что они имели возможность наблюдать при известных обстоятельствах. Потеря контроля, передача через укус… а главное — полная покорность индивидуума некоей, если можно так выразиться, поведенческой программе: поиску нового носителя любыми средствами. Не затруднит ли вынести свой вердикт?<br/>
И стоит ли удивляться тому, что вместо полноценного «рабочего совещания» вновь и вновь — краткие отписки, «Очень интересно, пожалуйста, не пишите более на наш адрес». И еще один необналиченный чек. Источник их богатства, чем бы он ни был, не иссякал и питал семейство Хеллсингов столь щедро, что оставалось кое-что и для него.<br/>
Джонатан задумчиво перебирает собранные им за годы путешествий материалы: они заботливо подшиты им в папки толщиной по десять дюймов, каждая история — захватывающая. Ступеньки на пути к тайне человеческого существования. Путь, который он выбрал, кажется ему наиболее правильным. Инфекционные заболевания. Вирусы, как принято теперь говорить в медицинской среде — и Джонатан в восторге от определения. Воистину, в капле лекарство, яд в чаше, и его задача понять, можно ли этими самыми вирусами, каплями, дозами микроскопическими, гомеопатическими, отсеять человеческие слабости, перейти человеческую природу? Ах, если бы у него был способ пообщаться с погибшим графом! Если бы был доступ к его крови!<br/>
Но вот его рука скользит за воротник, достает цепочку, на которой мирно поблескивает пробирка с кровью Мины. Он знал, догадывался уже тогда, когда знаний в его голове было отвратительно мало. Не первичный реципиент, но второй зараженный — пусть! Наверняка природа всех увиденных им способностей одинакова для любого носителя. Профессор Хеллсинг считает, что исцелил свою Мину христианским обрядом — эта очаровательная наивность свойственная для впавшего в ребячество мужа. Наивность эта с годами должна была лишь усугубиться: ох, спохватился вдруг Джонатан, сколько же ему теперь должно быть лет? За семьдесят! Или даже к восьмидесяти? Неудивительно, что Мина так беспокоилась из-за потомства, наивная малышка, их тонкая, чувственная натура!<br/>
Хватит ли ей душевной тонкости и изящества, чтобы вызнать: где останки Графа? Может ли она раздобыть хоть кусочек, хоть косточку, хоть горсть праха? Джонатан уверен, что бактерии, его интересующие, живут десятилетиями. Как интересно было бы их изучить, применить, просклонять…<br/>
(уже тогда начаток мысли, из которого впоследствии выросло их грандиозное мероприятие, быть может, шевельнулся в его голове, но он был слишком увлечен изучением наработок своих в сотых, в тысячный раз; тогда мысли не суждено было вырасти; тогда не было толчка, не было необходимой для созидания эйфории)<br/>
Неделю спустя Джонатан будет столь оглушен, столь истощен и настолько счастлив, что не найдет в себе силы по извечной своей привычке дотянуться до самопишущего пера и бумаги. Он обнаружит себя в слезах за своим рабочим столом, поймает себя на дрожащей улыбке, на слабости в коленях, что не посещала его… страшно подумать, более тридцати лет прошло с тех пор! Как опасно, как расточительно он посмел забыть о времени! И это в такой момент!..<br/>
Собравшись с силами, он попытается начать свое обычное «Дорогая Мина», но слова скомкаются, скривятся к концу строчки, измельчают и рассыплются бисером. Невозможно описать все те эмоции, что он испытал за какой-то час, невозможно придать форму его впечатлению: сшибающая с ног волна обаяния, харизма и безграничное упоение своим делом — Джонатану доводилось и раньше сталкиваться с людьми, наделенными такими качествами, но никогда прежде ни один из них не производил на него столь яркого впечатления.<br/>
Пожалуй, никто, кроме достопочтимого профессора Хеллсинга…<br/>
Никто кроме Мины (уже-не-Харкер)…<br/>
Нет.<br/>
Даже им никогда не удавалось обрести такого веса, такого величия в его глазах. Истовая вера, помноженная на практическую приземленность, делала их близкими к Джонатану людьми, в общем и целом — посредственными, обычными.<br/>
Оберштурмфюрер Максимилиан Монтана, впервые пожавший ему руку в тот незабываемый вечер, окончательно определил направление его жизни, и масштаб, влияние безумия этого человека были столь велики, что Джонатану понадобился почти месяц, чтобы собраться с силами и перестать лить восторженные слезы. В конечном счете он решил, что это событие, вопреки хорошей традиции своей, он обойдет в письме вниманием, упомянет его вскользь.<br/>
Вместо этого он озаглавил свое письмо так: «Искренне сожалею вашей потере. Невозможно оценить важность такого человека, как профессор Хеллсинг. Его ум всегда восхищал меня. Его подход к делу всегда был для меня примером (хочу верить, что веду себя соответственно памяти столь значительного коллеги). Его участие всегда приятно согревало мне сердце в самые сложные времена. Я чувствую вашу скорбь, дорогая моя Мина, прямо сейчас, когда пишу это письмо: она жжет мое сердце. Не удивляйтесь, если обнаружите несколько слез на бумаге, ведь иного способа выразить искренность я не знаю. Я знаю и верю, что найдутся достойные мужчины, что поддержат вас в столь нелегкий час, станут вам опорой…»<br/>
Подумав, Джонатан рвет письмо и переписывает его начало. Последнюю написанную строчку он заменяет: «Сыновья, рожденные от столь великого человека, даже в эти нелегкие часы, я уверен, станут вам опорой».<br/>
(потому что даже через разделяющий их Пролив, через всю Европу, за морем и за громом разваливающейся Веймарской Республики Джонатан слышит ее тихий, печальный зов: «Ах, если бы только мог вернуться мой Джонатан! Джонатан, Джонатан, ведь я так тоскую без тебя! Я так тосковала все эти годы — тебе ли не знать?» — но отныне он будет обходить любые интимные вопросы в своих письмах, ведь почтенная вдова — существо еще более недоступное, чем почтенная жена семейства)<br/>
Когда грянет «великая победа тридцать третьего», Джонатан (давно уже Иоганн, если подумать) по своей привычке этого не заметит. Годы смешались для него в кучу, из которой он выделял только особо интересные случаи да особо крупные чеки от семейства Хеллсингов. «Мой дорогой друг, до чего вы рассеяны, вам об этом никто не говорил?» — посмеиваясь, скажет ему герр Монтана в одну из их встреч. Жестом фокусника он извлечет откуда-то из рукава его, Джонатана, очки. Джонатану останется только неловко усмехнуться и засмеяться: ах, герр Монтана, если бы вы знали, что занимает мои мысли, вы не удивлялись бы тому, что я не вижу земли под своими ногами.<br/>
Джонатан умудрился прожить долгую, насыщенную событиями жизнь, перешагивая через условности национальностей, государств и любых предубеждений. Он, выбеленный своей неизвестной болезнью, почти обезображенный встречей с вампиром в своей юности, многим казался уродом. Многих пугал. И это развлекало его! Как писал он в одном письме к своей дорогой Мине: «Сколь предсказуемо предубеждение людское, сколь постоянно! Набожная старушка здесь, в Берлине, швырнула в меня камнем и прокляла на всякий случай — на полпути на церковную службу. Видите ли, Дьявол видит моими глазами, гореть мне в Аду». Джонатан не верил ни в Рай, ни в Ад, а посему жизнь представлялась ему бесконечным полем для экспериментов, которые необходимо успеть…<br/>
Да. Да, именно.<br/>
— Знаете, герр Майор, я в некотором роде одержим, — признается он однажды, изрядно напившись шнапса и в три погибели согнувшись, чтобы герр Майор мог его услышать, — вы понимаете, что это — «одержимость»?<br/>
«О, — разглагольствовал он бесстрашно, размахивая бокалом шнапса, — да помилуйте, оставьте эту вашу присягу, я знаю, кому вы клялись в верности и кому обещали свою жизнь, череп и кости, не может же быть так, что для вас это — все, чем вы дышите?»<br/>
Позже герр Монтана будет посмеиваться: как хорошо, что они стояли на таком отдалении от всех присутствовавших на пирушке, да еще и с таким количеством шнапса, могли бы найти повод для оправдания, даже если…<br/>
На это Джонатан будет отвечать, пунцовея от страха кончиком носа, отвечал так же бесстрашно, с ноткой высокомерного превосходства: «Времена тогда были другие, столы, бокалы и официанты еще не отрастили себе повсеместно уши».<br/>
И будет стискивать его левую руку, до боли впечатывая в свою сухую ладонь отпечаток мертвой головы на перстне: пусть бы нас услышали, пусть! О чем они могли бы донести, эти ушастые, глазастые, повсеместные? О том, что…<br/>
— Да, — внимательно, пристально на него глядя, ответил ему в тот вечер герр Монтана, навсегда связывая их судьбы, сплавляя воедино; он смотрел на него так, будто видел самые глубины восторженной, встревоженной его души; он смотрел на него с пониманием, — есть кое-что для меня, что важнее любой идеологической подоплеки. Моя клятва — лишнее тому подтверждение, ведь, как вы знаете, та персона, которую вы упомянули… вольно или невольно — она послужит искрой, не первой и не последней, что разожжет пламя, в котором мне предстоит погибнуть. Или воскреснуть. Все, что делает… персона, все, что она говорит и думает, все, чем дышит и что проповедует — каждое слово, каждый шаг и каждый взгляд, все закладывает фундамент величайшей Башне, что будет воздвигнута.<br/>
Они склонились в тот вечер над одним бокалом шнапса, и их сдвоенный шепот звенел от кромки бокала, отражался и резонировал в ушах Джонатана, звучал прекрасной музыкой.<br/>
— Что же это? — осмелился спросить он робким шепотом.<br/>
Герр Монтана ответил ему не сразу. Он будто размышлял, будто взвешивал одержимость своего собеседника. В ту эпоху нарождающихся ушей и ртов, готовых доносить и казнить, каждое неосторожное слово, даже если оно станет когда-нибудь пророческим, могло привести к печальным последствиям.<br/>
Он единственный из всех в этом нелепом наспех слепленном из двух десятков государстве, рожденном войной, вознесшемся во время войны и столь низко в результате войны — он один не боялся этого слова. Он один произносил его с таким вдохновением, что граничило лишь с религиозным экстазом.<br/>
Но через несколько лет, буквально через несколько лет застучат заступы Аненербе на холме Мург, и рядом с рейхсфюрером, с этим пугающим лысоватым мужчиной с неприятной крысиной внешностью, будет стоять герр Монтана, будет посмеиваться своим глубоким мурлычущим баритоном, будет с отважной легкостью привыкшего к риску игрока рассуждать о том, как далеко может зайти воистину мудрый человек в поисках истины, готовой стереть в порошок религиозные предубеждения косных католических и протестантских сект, что столько веков не могут договориться меж собой. «О, не думайте, мой дорогой Генрих, что я хоть сколько-нибудь шучу», — будет говорить он, похлопывая страшного человека по локтю, как мог позволить себе в Рейхе лишь он один. И этой откровенностью он будет гипнотизировать.<br/>
Всех их. Каждого из них. Высокие чины СС и Рейха, если не мудрейшие, то хитрейшие люди своего поколения, движимые каждый своим предрассудком, своей одержимостью, но предпочитающие в осторожности своей помалкивать о ней — вот кто был нужен им! Человек, что не стесняясь развернет их безумие, словно подарочную бумагу, вскроет коробку, в которую все они десятки лет заталкивали самые черные побуждения своих душ. Они будут слушать его и будут оправдывать все, что пришло им в голову, трудами Фишера и Баура, Юнга и Шаллмайера. Амбиции дорвавшихся до власти агрономов, обычная, неописуемая в своем коварстве злоба — ну разве не чудесное зрелище?<br/>
«Нагретая последним десятилетием Германия, переродившаяся из жалкой, пошатывающейся республики в Рейх — это подросток, друг мой, неудержимый в своем невежестве. Как можно воспитать нацию интеллигентов, полагаясь на одних только людей, замозолившихся о кирки и кирхи? Подростку бесполезно объяснять, его глупо учить, он не хочет видеть и признавать авторитетов — он хочет пинать ногами пустые жестяные банки, он хочет верить в героев, хочет стать героем сам, хочет горланить песни о верности и чести. А если щедро сдобрить это варево рассуждениями о допустимости секса и эзотерическими обычаями — что из этого получится?»<br/>
— Есть ли что-то, — спросит чарующим своим голосом герр Монтана, — чего вам хотелось бы, друг мой? Что я мог бы вложить в головы этим людям ради вашей великой Одержимости?<br/>
В тот год Джонатан напишет Мине после долгого перерыва следующее: «Иногда мне кажется, что для человеческого желания нет никаких границ кроме небольших условностей… не вдаваясь в детали — Мина, дорогая Мина, знали бы вы, как я счастлив окончательно отринуть их!»<br/>
(он впервые не напишет и не спросит о «семейном деле», которое, судя по самому надежному его индикатору, вдруг свалилось ей на плечи, не будет расспрашивать ее о детях, что беспокоят ее, особенно старшенький, который, к сожалению, вовсе не похож на отца; все то, что прежде он взлелеял в своих письмах, перестанет волновать его: «Ах, дорогая Мина, я так искренне, так полно счастлив! Только об этом я и хотел написать вам письмо, моя милая»)<br/>
В тот день Джонатан ответил со всей откровенностью, на какую его подталкивала неосуществленная доселе мечта:<br/>
— Человеческий материал. Много, — с придыханием закатил он глаза, — очень много человеческого материала. Мне хотелось бы работать с белыми, черными, желтыми и красными — с любыми из них.<br/>
— Я наслышан, — наклонился к нему доверительно герр Монтана, — что на рубеже веков вам доводилось исследовать материал черный. Разве этого недостаточно?<br/>
— Голодные нигерийские дети, какой в том интерес! — раздраженно отмахнулся Джонатан. — Отсталые, полудикие, готовые продавать за бусы и совокупляться друг с другом в любом подходящем кусте! Вот идейка для наших с вами мудрых вождей: антисемитизм может приносить куда больше пользы, если доверить бесполезных евреев тем, кто умеет извлекать из их тщедушных жизней реальную пользу. А я вам ее обещаю.<br/>
Вместо ответа герр Монтана вдруг крепко сжал его руку, да так, что побелели его пальцы, сильные, безжалостные пальцы хирурга, способные выдавить из брюшины здоровенного механика печень и так же утрамбовать ее обратно.<br/>
— Расскажите. Вы ведь даже со мной не были откровенны до конца, дорогой мой друг. Расскажите, ведь я открылся вам, как ребенок открывается матери.<br/>
Впервые за десятилетия, очарованный переливами крови Джонатан вдруг почувствовал, как тайна его, его страстное желание, распиравшее острыми иглами мозг изнутри, направлявшая его руку и волю ежедневно, ежеминутно, вдруг обрела форму словесную, восстав из мути неясных его фантазий. О, что за великий, воистину бесподобный человек! Он смог ограничить всю миру человеческих фантазий, все изуверство и коварство рода людского одним словом: «Война», — но он, Джонатан, не мог пока найти такого слова для себя. И он рассказал все.<br/>
Есть тайна, которую однажды удалось покорить одному почтенному семейству, обузданная аномалия, причуда природы, никем не изученная — косвенно и он приложил к этому руку. Его голос дрогнул, когда он вспомнил, как сжимал гуркхский кинжал, направленный в грудь Графа, как почти нашел в себе силы пробить его ребра одним ударом… сейчас он думает: какая жалость, что Граф в последнюю секунду очнулся и отшвырнул его. Какая жалость, что он пролежал без сознания всю экзекуцию! О, сейчас он нашел бы столько слов, чтобы убедить своих друзей, заставил бы их сохранить Графу то подобие жизни, в котором он пребывал… тщетно! Это чудо природы ускользнуло от него! Но остался его крохотный, мерцающий след. По этому следу, быть может, у него получится восстановить все те уникальные способности, что он видел. Управление материей собственного тела. Невероятная скорость и регенерация тканей. Управление физическими свойствами окружающих предметов. Управление чужим сознанием. О, он догадывается, что герр Монтана хочет возразить в ответ: похоже на все те сказки, что скармливают герру Гиммлеру ошалевшие юнцы с китайскими талмудами наперевес. Но у него, Джонатана, есть реальные доказательства. Он собирал их годами. И он почти уверен, что если в его распоряжении будет достаточно материала…<br/>
— Сверхчеловек, — благоговейно выдохнул он ту мечту, которая по-настоящему сжигала его изнутри все эти годы. — Нет! Не смейтесь, не надо! Послушайте меня! Я не об этих бреднях, которыми подогревают дурную молодежь и неотесанных деревенских дурачков! Не о бульварных газетенках толкую! Не о превосходстве арийской расы, хотя, по моему лично мнению, именно белый человек годится для таких опытов: исключительно потому, что в отличие от всех остальных хорошо и постоянно питается, но разве об этом речь… ах, да что же это я! Погодите-погодите… пойдемте со мной отсюда! Я умоляю, я… я клянусь, вы об этом не пожалеете!<br/>
Он похищает герра Монтану с какой-то очень скучной встречи по поводу открытия какого-то нового сталелитейного завода — Джонатану наплевать и на завод, и на весь Рейх разом, потому что мягкая и податливая, но твердая, когда необходимо, ладонь герра Монтаны в его руке, он тащит его волоком по ночным улицам, захлебываясь тем, что годами, десятилетиями не мог высказать ни одной живой душе, но теперь!..<br/>
Герр Монтана корпит над его бумагами целую ночь напролет. Его лицо в резком желтушном свете лампы безмятежно. Оно расчерчено тенями, и самая глубокая из них лежит у него в складке губ, прячет его улыбку. Он постукивает пальцами по столу мерно, будто отсчитывая бусины на невидимых четках, и изредка протягивает руку к кружке: всю ночь Джонатан, раскачивающийся на месте, нервно грызущий губы, даже дергающийся от мягких похмыкиваний, мечется между этой кружкой и кухней, подливая в нее горячий какао.<br/>
На рассвете герр Монтана впервые за вечер поднимает на него участливые, посверкивающие хитринкой глаза и впервые просит всерьез:<br/>
— Иоганн, друг мой, к этому замечательному какао у вас есть что-нибудь посытнее? Я не отказался бы от тушеной капусты. Закажете в каком-нибудь местном ресторанчике?<br/>
— Я сам, — нетерпеливо отмахивается Джонатан: готовить не сложнее, чем смешивать лекарственные препараты, эту науку он освоил давно и отменно. — Что-нибудь еще?<br/>
— Сосисок, если вы не возражаете. И пирог с мясом. И холодную картошку, если вас не затруднит.  Побольше сладкой горчицы, не жалейте ее. И несколько бретцелей, будьте добры, друг мой. А есть ли у вас дома мадленки? Обожаю их.<br/>
Все время, что Джонатан суетится, герр Монтана посапывает в кресле, сложив руки на груди, улыбаясь самому себе. Но стоило только звякнуть подносу о стол, как он сел, будто ни в чем не бывало, и с наслаждением вдохнул запах свежей стряпни.<br/>
— Сколько? — просто спросил он, ослабляя нижнюю пуговицу на форменной куртке. — Сколько белых людей для экспериментов вам понадобится? И кстати, друг мой, я никогда не спрашивал вас об этом, материя ведь такая деликатная — вы считаете евреев людьми? Или вас устроит какой-нибудь другой этнос, более значительный?<br/>
В письме Мине Джонатан будет перечислять пустяки: свою диссертацию, написанную за пару вечеров, свое новое жилье («Меня и старое устраивало, вы же знаете, моя дорогая, меня никогда не трогали клопы, вот такая удивительная особенность»), свою монографию — тысячи мелочей. Сердце ее, к которому он прислушивался столь невнимательно последние месяцы, билось неровно, испуганно. «Ах, милая, все сыновья проходят через это, и некоторые раньше других: все наладится, не он первый ворует каски у полисменов, ха-ха».<br/>
(он позволяет герру Монтане взять в руки свой талисман, тонкую колбочку, печать на которой выцвела за десятки лет, но не кровь, нет: она все такая же алая, все такая же переливчатая; время не властно над ней, и он уверен, что свою дорогую Мину он нашел бы такой же неизменившейся; «Удивительно. Работайте, мой друг», — только и сказал ему герр Монтана)<br/>
О чем Джонатан не напишет, так это о странном, забытом ощущении. Оно осталось где-то там, в Лондоне, где между занятиями в школе для мальчиков он успевал посматривать на улицы, где бегали, семеня и перебирая ножками в кокетливых туфлях с бантиками, тогдашние нимфы, затянутые в узкие корсеты с малолетства, изящные, прикрывающие свою улыбку пышными бантами на модных шляпках с вуалями. Она пробегает мимо — ах, что за взгляд, что за изящный подъем, что за манящие, тонкие щиколотки, что за запястья, изгиб поясницы, чарующий взор!..<br/>
Он испытывал всю эту бурю, все сонмище этих сложных ощущений в то утро. Герр Монтана вломился в его комнату, как всегда бодрый и поющий, пышущий ноябрьским холодком, раскрасневшийся и улыбающийся так широко, так ярко!<br/>
— А, мой дорогой Иоганн, вы все проспали, как всегда! — бросил он ему на ходу, сбрасывая на пол кипенно-белый свой плащ. — Знакомьтесь!.. — и он почти швырнул в Джонатана сложенной пополам газетой.<br/>
Хор небесный не был бы для него столь же сладок в ту минуту. Он буквально слышал звон, с которым рассыпались стекла в ночь, которую он проспал. Он смотрел в заголовки, пытаясь объять масштаб всего, что герр Монтана устроил для того, чтобы сбылись их мечты!..<br/>
Нет, ни одна симпатичная мордашка не вызывала у него таких чувств, таких переживаний. Те три вампирши в замке Графа — о нет, куда там!.. Это сладострастие иного толка, буйство разума, предвкушающего пиршество, какое никогда не познает плоть, даже самая взыскательная.<br/>
Он смотрел на герра Монтану слезящимися своими красными глазами: с годами зрение начинало подводить его вблизи, из-за чего очки для мелкой работы становились все изощреннее и изощреннее. Он не видел лица герра Монтаны, протянувшего ему руку для крепкого, но мягкого своего пожатия, но слышал его исполненный самого глубокого чувства голос:<br/>
— Началось, Иоганн, друг мой. Началось, и вы во главе всего этого. Не подведите меня.<br/>
Той же ночью Джонатан поспешно отписывает Мине письмо о том, что он переменил адрес. Ему предстоял очередной спешный переезд… он пока точно не уверен, куда именно, но обязательно отправит открытку с нового места. «Не скучайте, моя дорогая, и помните о крепком здоровом сне! В наши с вами годы это становится залогом выживания, ха-ха!»<br/>
(в одну из ночей пробирка с кровью на его шее вдруг нагревается, чего не было никогда прежде, и начинает жечь его кожу, его кости: это длится несколько секунд, но их достаточно, чтобы Джонатан подскочил; кровь в пробирке становится густой, почти черной, и она клокочет, мечется, бьется о стенки; она в бешенстве, и Джонатан не хотел бы знать, что его вызвало; у него просто нет времени подумать об этом)<br/>
Однажды герр Монтана (тогда уже в капитанском чине) спросит его: «Иоганн, дорогой мой друг, могу ли я узнать, сколько вам все-таки лет?»<br/>
Джонатан не вспомнит. Вся его официальная биография, пошутит он, особенно доступная и не засекреченная часть, его в досье, которое лежит у герра Монтаны на столе. Он и сам может уточнить, не так ли? Папочка озаглавлена «Док», если он правильно помнит? Позывной, который не то чтобы его устраивает. Он предпочел бы «Проф».<br/>
Герр Монтана засмеется в ответ и любезно ему скажет, что «Проф» — позывной доктора Менгеле. «А я думал, он откликается на «Беппе», среди своих, по крайней мере», — проворчит в ответ Джонатан, скорее для виду.<br/>
Как раньше его не кусали клопы и прочая мерзость в съемных дешевых комнатушках, так и теперь его не задевают никакие прозвища и косые взгляды, досаждавшие некогда: он прекрасно слышит (не без помощи крови Мины на своей шее, как он полагает), что его зовут и «красноглазым демоном», и «бледной немочью», и «слепой крысой». Его внешний вид пугает ассистентов, отвращает их, и в первую очередь Джонатана заботит их замена. Герр Монтана успокаивает — это на первое время. Если будут нерадивые или те, что не распробуют… вы понимаете. В общем, вы можете использовать в своих целях и откормленную идейно неустойчивую молодежь, не так ли? «Об этом можно походатайствовать», — похлопывает его герр Монтана и оставляет одного, совершенно счастливого, посреди новенькой, сияющей лаборатории. В отдалении грохочут строители: часть «вспомогательных сооружений» еще возводится. Из этого дивного места он успеет отправить своей Мине ровно два знаменательных письма, и первое он накарябает впопыхах, распаковывая коробки и потирая от волнения руки: первую партию «препарата» ему обещают буквально через две недели.<br/>
«Я совершенно счастлив, моя дорогая Мина, и я надеюсь, что вы испытываете хотя бы половину моего блаженства», — напишет он. И не укажет обратный адрес на конверте.<br/>
Впереди его ждут полтора года ударных трудов и той радостной суматохи, что его сопровождает. Люди «лишние», люди «неустойчивые», как выразился герр Монтана, исчезали из его поля зрения будто сами по себе. Вдохновенный, как никогда, он чувствовал себя древним мудрецом, постигающим изменчивую человеческую природу, художником, трактующим дарованное свыше естество, раскладывающим его на все более мелкие составные части. Все формы и виды вирусов, что он заботливо вырастил в своей лаборатории, все причудливые аномалии, что он собрал со всех концов Рейха, все яды и противоядия, иммунные ответы на болезни, осложнения, порой необратимые — все это было для него прелюдией. Аперитивом. Основными блюдами, что он, будто ребенок, предпочитал побыстрее съесть вначале застолья, чтобы потом, вечером, крохотной ложечкой распробовать десерт.<br/>
Вот они, перед ним — человеческие препараты, разомкнутые ребрами наружу. Кровь и стоны — хорошо, хорошо, прекрасно, пациент, поработайте диафрагмой. В склизкой путанице кишок истерически колотится сердце, тела исходят лимфой и гноем, всеми телесными соками. Как любопытно, на что способен человеческие организм: во время вивисекции одного человека у того непрестанно стоял член. Когда ему отнимали по очереди оба яичка, он бурно эякулировал. Как потрясающе может реагировать организм человека на боль, даже самую острую, непереносимую!<br/>
Результаты его работ впечатляли даже самых знающих. С «Профом» они обменивались полными лести письмами, не раскрывая, впрочем, лишнего сопернику. Наработки и изобретения Джонатана использовались повсеместно в других «заведениях», как ласково называли они лаборатории между собой.<br/>
И все же…<br/>
Все же он преступно тянул время. Чувство сродни любовному томлению, столь часто им испытываемое у хирургического стола, требовало, чтобы он, наконец, разрядился. Чтобы перестал заниматься столь незначительной ерундой. Мало ему «подготовленных» препаратов, больных самыми разными формами бешенства? Мало ему того редкого вируса, что он вывел, что пожирает мозг носителя? Мало ему тех драгоценных препаратов, что задыхались под весом собственных злокачественных опухолей, но каким-то неведомым образом — живых? Как можно все это не использовать! Ах, как преступно!<br/>
Он знал, он знал с того самого поцелуя, что рано или поздно самая главная его заготовка будет использована. Знал, что именно за ней — будущее.<br/>
Но, как хороший влюбленный, он не спешил. Он знал, что чудо сотворенное — не чудо вовсе, а рутина. Он знал, что стоит ему прикоснуться к своей великой цели, как она перестанет быть мечтой и станет его младенцем. Он знал это…<br/>
И чтобы, наконец, решиться….<br/>
О, герр Монтана! Кем бы он, Джонатан, был без его руки, без его уверенности, без его ласковых, но требовательных слов! Стоило ему вспомнить тот страстный огонь в его глазах, что придал зажег слова и на его устах, как он перестал сомневаться.<br/>
— Я помню, он сказал вам, моя дорогая Мина, — задумчиво пробормотал он, запирая дверь в свой кабинет на три оборота, — «Кровь от крови моей». Да будет так.<br/>
Он распечатал пробирку. Медленно, давая ей, будто дикому зверьку, привыкнуть к новому обиталищу, капнул одну каплю на предметное стекло и поспешно закрыл пробирку снова. Он приник к окуляру, с замиранием сердца глядя на то, как мечутся перед его глазами двояковыпуклые кровяные тельца, похожие на крохотных безумных хищников. «Все изменится теперь, моя дорогая Мина, все будет иначе», — подумал он и тепло, мягко улыбнулся, зная, что она услышит эту улыбку сердцем.<br/>
Все эти годы — он не видел свою Мину. Несколько фотографий, дошедших до него с Альбиона — не в счет, это было почти полвека назад, во времена их с профессором Хеллсингом блистательной партии. Он не видел мир ее глазами. Не слышал тех нежных и грубых слов, что мог в пылу произносить ее супруг. Он не мог слышать ее мыслей, ее слов, сказанных всему миру, сыновьям, оброненных над могилой мужа.<br/>
Но он чувствовал каждое движение ее души. Волнение ее трепетного сердца, что закалилось при его жизни, стало почти железным. Он чувствовал ее боль, переживания, знал о ее женских циклах, выкидышах, беременностях — знал все, что так или иначе причиняет женщине боль, испытывает ее, вынуждает ее жить. Связь эта была для него так же естественна, как собственные мысли.<br/>
Та его часть, что писала все эти годы письма, наверное, все еще считала развод досадным недоразумением: ведь не могут быть чужими люди столь близкие, столь открытые друг другу. Ее страх, ее вожделение, ее религиозная скорбь и религиозный же экстаз — тонкие нити ее эмоций сплетались в полотно, которое он сам не мог прочитать до конца, объять взглядом! Сплетались в ее печальный, тонкий, дымчатый образ, которому он был по-своему столько лет предан.<br/>
Который, он точно знал это, был лишен обратной стороны этой связи. Ведь это он вместе с тем поцелуем выпил несколько капель ее крови — не она. Это он привязал ее к себе, не сумев лишиться прелести общения с самой замечательной женщиной Альбиона. Его платоническая любовь к ней, пропитанная светлой грустью по их юности, требовала лишь благодарности, благосклонности в ответ, но могла существовать и без них.<br/>
Но теперь… теперь все изменится. Если отрешиться от языка науки, вернуться к языку тех нежных писем, что он слал ей, эта капля крови — врата, и они распахнуты отныне в обе стороны.<br/>
В последующие полгода «Док» практически не выходил из своего кабинета-бункера. Раз в сутки он выходил на поверхность глубоко за полночь, безошибочно находил взглядом то место на небосклоне, где находилась луна, даже новорожденная, и подолгу, пристально смотрел на нее, по одному сжимая пальцы, медленно, удивленно. Будто не свои. Он несколько раз обходил корпус, покашливая от вязкого, почти масляного воздуха, витавшего над территорией «объекта» круглые сутки. Отшатывался от табличек на ставшем ему родным немецком языке, а потом вваливался в ту крохотную комнатушку, что заменяла ему спальню — воистину, некоторые вещи не менялись, и он оставался верен своим старым привычкам: в комнате едва умещалась боком поставленная походная койка и тумбочка. «Док» садился на кровать грузно, двигался неловко, совсем на себя не похоже, почти вслепую открывал дверцу тумбочки, в которой, кроме нескольких смен белья, не хранилось ничего… кроме плотно заклеенного конверта. Единственное письмо, которое он оставил себе — все прочие он просто помнил наизусть. «Время его еще не пришло», — так он думал, когда запечатывал его… когда же он его написал? Ох, не упомнить. Он сменил столько стран, имен и званий, а этот конверт забыл, совсем забыл датировать.<br/>
Он вертел этот конверт негибкими пальцами, то складывая его пополам, то поднося к свету, то резко откладывая его в сторону. А после подолгу сидел, разглядывая свои запястья, обводя пальцами каждую родинку, касаясь ребер и впалого живота, обводя касаниями яремную вену и каждую жилу на шее. В какой-то момент ладонь его соскальзывала на постель, а сам он тяжело падал на постель, забываясь обычным своим крепким сном. «Интересный опыт сомнамбулизма, — запишет он в своем «дневнике здоровья», — полностью осознаю свое тело, но руки мне не принадлежат».<br/>
Однажды правая его рука (а он ведь левша, этот момент в столь интимной ситуации важен для него) все-таки находит ширинку брюк и неуверенно забирается в нее. Мнет мошонку с несвойственной врачу робостью. Щупает крайнюю плоть, щекочет ее кончиком пальца, размазывает по ней выступившую каплю эякулята. Все это похоже на игру, до которой у них так и не дошли в свое время руки.<br/>
Джонатан берет правую руку левой и нежно, почти трепетно, целует ее, чувствуя собственный солоноватый привкус и чужую испуганную дрожь.<br/>
Он так сильно занят своим творением, что у него просто нет времени на самого себя. Пусть его правая рука трудится, ей нет дела до левой. Его «золотая сыворотка», его философский камень — воистину, ее наследие способно будет перекроить научный мир! Хождение по воде, вознесение, кормление двумя рыбами — любые «чудеса» могут быть отныне разложены и упорядочены!<br/>
— Какова шутка мироздания, герр Монтана, — с воодушевлением вещал Джонатан, поправляя скачущие на носу очки, — вся эта многовековая мистификация, все эта обрядная патетика, все это чудотворчество — это всего лишь вирус!<br/>
— Заметьте, Док, чудотворчества вы при этом не отрицаете, — посмеивался герр Монтана, приникнув к окуляру микроскопа и разглядывая тот самый вирус, что Джонатан заботливо выделил из крови носителя, препарировал, практически распял на приборном столе, чтобы…<br/>
— Теперь я готов в них поверить. У этих чудес — обычная физическая природа, — кротко улыбался Джонатан, от восторга и предвкушения покусывая палец.<br/>
Медленными, медленными шагами к успеху. Вирус, выделенный им — тонкий, капризный, нестабильный. Он то жил при сверхнизких и сверхвысоких температурах часами, то разрушался от одного косого солнечного луча. То прививался первой же «лабораторной крысе» из числа самых несчастных и болезных экземпляров контрольной группы, то в одночасье уничтожал здоровых фермерских сынков, заставляя их выблевывать собственные внутренности. За ним был ключ к дальнейшим его победам, но…<br/>
Какие бы экземпляры ни принимали вирус, неизменно было одно — несколько суток спустя он буквально разрывал носителя в клочья, оборачивая организм подопытного против него же. Мало найти вирус, нужно приручить его, обратить на свою сторону… и для этого было предательски мало изначального материала!<br/>
«Есть способы взаимодействия с реципиентом, — напишет Джонатан в своем дневнике, — вирус выделяет какую-то клеточную структуру и видоизменяет ее, в «дикой природе» это происходит как будто само по себе, но чего-то не хватает в моем «искусственном» случае».<br/>
Полуночные задушевные беседы с герром Монтаной, его детская, непосредственная реальность на все «чудеса медицины», как он их называл, его добродушный смех — даже это отходило на второй план, когда Джонатан раскрывался своему искусству. Оборотная сторона его движений — преобразование, метемпсихоз, синтез. Иногда он представляет, как материя буквально плавится в его руках, переливаясь из одной формы в другую, черпая из его жил кровь, силы и вдохновение. Наедине с собой, за закрытыми дверями лаборатории, он пылал огнем той страсти, которая неведома ни влюбленным поэтам, ни людям, мнящим себя особенными, осененными печатью избранности для служения Любви. «Не сопротивляйся мне, — умолял он каплю крови, истерзанную на предметном стекле, — подскажи мне, отдайся, будь моей, я прошу». Эксперимент неудачный как насмешливый смех флиртующей девицы. Смерть подопытных образцов как пощечина зарвавшемуся юнцу. И… нечто.<br/>
Нечто во всполохах за его веками. Нечто в чужих чувствах, которые он давно уже забывал слушать. Остатки ее крови, что сопутствовали ему годами, вновь раскалялись, впечатывались в кожу пониже ключиц, вплавлялись в нее — Джонатан забывал чувствовать и их.<br/>
Джонатан предавался своему «великому деланию», желанию, возносящему его на вершину блаженства — путь к нему слаще самой цели, если она в принципе достижима. Порой ему кажется, что подопытные его, на какую-то секунду, становятся невидимыми. Или невероятно быстрыми — в последнюю секунду перед смертью. Или иным образом проявляют то жалкое подобие «успешной реакции», что была нужна ему на самом деле. Непредсказуемо. Неуловимо. Никакой логики или структурной связи. И ему, увлеченному до потери сознания за рабочим столом, не давались очевидные факты. Даже здесь ему, «витающему в облаках творцу», необходима была помощь столь твердого, столь властного рассудка, как у герра Монтаны.<br/>
— Друг мой, — сказал он однажды, в день, когда Джонатану предстояло написать последнее письмо своей Мине, — быть может, вы так и задумывали, я не в курсе ваших сегодняшних планов по экспериментам, но у вас на груди выступила кровь.<br/>
В ванной комнате Джонатан (Иоганн, позывной «Док», он готов отзываться на любое имя, потому что в каком-то смысле давно перестал быть хоть кем-то, воплотившись в деятельную свою фантазию) долго, пристально смотрит на свое тело. Признаки сомнамбулизма, да. Нарушения сна. Или (быть может!) всего лишь еще одно проявление той удивительной болезни, пройдя через которую все они, как и было завещано, станут сильнее.<br/>
Даже если при этом им предстоит умереть.<br/>
Неуверенной, дрожащей рукой на его груди острым лезвием выведены слова. Эта рука была неумела. Она резала без зеркала, поэтому некоторые буквы перевернуты, некоторые — отражены зеркально. Штрих последней буквы срывается бессильно, перечеркивает пополам его впалый живот, будто рука, державшая скальпель, опустилась.<br/>
За десятки лет их переписки Мина Хеллсинг и Абрахам Хеллсинг прислали ему десятки необналиченных чеков. Все они неплохо послужили общему делу их «экспериментального батальона», обратившись оборудованием, медикаментами, необходимыми ядами всех видов и форм, контрабандным оружием и даже выкупленными на кладбищах трупами. Но лишь теперь Мина (Мюррей, Харкер, Хеллсинг — кто же она теперь?) ответила ему сама, не через своего богобоязненного супруга, не через дотошного юриста и даже не через проклятую Британскую почту.<br/>
«Забери меня. Умоляю».<br/>
Джонатан впоследствии отрицал собственные догадки: антинаучная ересь, больше приставшая попам на паперти, завзятым клерикалам! Милую Мину на такой непростой и отчаянный в чем-то шаг толкнула полная трудностей жизнь с мужем, который не был образчиком нежности и доброты. Ее подогрело одиночество и пустота, оставшаяся после того, как она похоронила мужа, а сыновья ее, не по годам взрослые, перестали нуждаться в ее попечении и утешении. В огромном пустом доме, который Абрахам Хеллсинг подарил ей на свадьбу, она слонялась неприкаянным привидением, ненужным трофеем, прошлым достижением, о котором все забыли, стоило только остынуть страстям. У джентльменов свои дела, а что оставалось ей? Деторождение. Функция инкубатора. Продолжение рода, с которым она столь долго не могла справиться, что собственный муж ее возненавидел. Что было у нее в этом быстро остывшем браке?<br/>
Только воспоминания о невероятном, ярчайшем приключении из молодости.<br/>
И его, Джонатана, письма.<br/>
Он чувствовал (ее кровь, его талисман, его путеводная нить) — эти письма многое значили для нее, пусть она их и не вскрывала. Его восторг, его экзальтация, радость его открытий — все это осеняло ее иногда, пусть чувство и было тенью мысли написанной, неизреченной. И воспоминания о той дивной нежности, что наполняла первые дни их короткого брака. Как мало нужно женщине, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливой — чтобы питаться одними воспоминаниями о прожитом счастье! Он бы так не смог.<br/>
И ей, чтобы решиться, чтобы двинуться ему навстречу, понадобилась целая жизнь, полная лишений. И еще кое-что — нечто бесформенное, неоформившаяся мысль, которую она так старательно гнала от себя, но которая приходила к ней иногда по ночам. Что-то, как ему казалось, связанное с Графом и их совместным «опытом». Наверное, с нежностью думал Джонатан, ее терзает собственная испорченность. Влияние профессора Хеллсинга и его догматических взглядов на место женщины, на ее непорочность. И способности, отголоски которых тревожили ее кровь.<br/>
«Это вирус, милая Мина, — с нежностью говорил он с ней, — а вы — всего лишь его носитель, неспособный болеть самостоятельно в полную силу. Можно сказать, укус Графа был для вас прививкой от всего того, что несет с собой настоящий вампиризм. А наша с вами связь — легкое недомогания, его последствия. Я вам все подробно объясню. Просто протяните мне руку, моя родная. Сейчас я жажду видеть вас, чувствовать вас, как никогда прежде».<br/>
(в глубине души все его логические выкладки о сверхлюдях, вирусе вампиризма и его последствиях меркнут перед острой, отвратительно правдоподобной догадкой: окончательно сломила волю Мины Хеллсинг его собственная одержимость; тоже, в некотором роде, вирус, который он сумел передать ей через эксперименты, через «великое делание» над ее кровью — и, черт побери, это было хуже догматических обрядом Абрахама Хеллсинга!)<br/>
Ему нужна еще одна капля крови из пробирки — и капля эта словно пытается втиснуться в крохотные промежутки его крови, пытается сплавиться с его телом, влиться в него. Эта капля и несколько долгих минут, что он разглядывает ее, разделяя на составные части тот великий процесс, что не останавливается в венах Мины Харкер — все, что разделяет их. Он думает: «Я хочу, чтобы вы покинули поместье, моя дорогая. Я хочу, чтобы вы ждали меня у Дуврских скал через неделю. Не берите с собой багаж — вам ничего не понадобится здесь, рядом со мной».<br/>
На следующую нож скальпель вновь неловко ложится в его руку и обжигает новыми ранами поверх старых: «Хорошо».<br/>
У Джонатана пересыхают губы и, кажется, даже немного шумит в ушах. Ах, сколько приятных хлопот предстоит теперь, сколько забот! Все нужно успеть подготовить! И отобрать материал, первосортный, самый качественный из всех! Ох, нет, для начала нужно обратиться к герру Монтане!<br/>
— Самых лучших? — спрашивает герр Монтана, глядя на него поверх какой-то расстеленной на столе карты.<br/>
— И самых опытных! — с воодушевлением произносит Джонатан.<br/>
— Как минимум трое, для безопасного сопровождения по оккупированным территориям. С переходом через границу Британии, — постукивает герр Монтана по столу карандашом. — Вы азартный человек, Док. Попроси вы об этом два года назад, было бы гораздо проще, а теперь вы играете с огнем. Мне это нравится, — сыто, чуть отрешенно улыбается он. — У меня есть один парень на примете. Кажется, вы с ним еще не знакомы. Но у него есть определенные… таланты, скажем так. Он доставит наш ценный груз. Не нужно троих человек. Я познакомлю вас чуть позже, он мой новый ординарец, но я вас уверяю, такого даже вам еще видеть не доводилось.<br/>
Ординарца герра Монтаны зовут герром Гюнше, высокий молчаливый детина со звероватыми повадками, послушный и какой-то удивительно кроткий для своего роста и ширины. Он внимательно выслушивает все приметы Мины. Минуту сверлит взглядом ту единственную вырезку из газеты, что была у Джонатана с ее изображением. После чего смотрит на Джонатана, как на идиота, со снисходительностью охотника.<br/>
— Уверяю вас, ему достаточно было нескольких ваших препаратов, — лестно аттестует его герр Монтана, вальяжно похлопывая своего служащего по предплечью, до которого дотягивается не без труда. Герр Гюнше великолепно обучен.<br/>
В ответ герр Гюнше коротко улыбается. Скорее даже скалится, разом показав все зубы — нечеловечески острые. В этот момент Джонатан впервые испытает приступ ревности, которая, впоследствии, займет все свободное место между ним и капитаном Гюнше. Профессиональный интерес к его способностям, равным которым действительно не сможет вывести даже сам Джонатан, перепортив уйму крови себе и ему, смешался в нем с интересами личными, почти отчаянными. Где, когда, как познакомился герр Монтана с этим дылдой, с этим «природным оборотнем»! Что за мещанские сказки! Сколько еще ученых ассистировало герру Майору, не зная о соперниках за его внимание! И как, черт побери, эта орясина ему повинуется, еще и не говоря ни слова! Как, в конце концов, этот глухонемой зверь получил капитанские петлицы?!<br/>
Герр Гюнше в ответ на все эти немые вопросы будет тихо, без слов посмеиваться: будто собака потявкивает. И всегда, до самого последнего дня их совместной службы, он будет сверлить Джонатана взглядом понимающего хищника, углядевшего жирную, тонконогую лань. «Тебя можно будет сожрать и попозже, — думает сытый хищник, — когда настанет зимняя нужда. А пока — пасись рядом с ним, нежься в тени его величия, жалкий человечишка».<br/>
Право, это будет едва ли не первый случай за десятки лет, когда Джонатан так и не смог найти с кем-то общий язык. Сомнения в успехе миссии, впрочем, покинули его, когда он увидел серую подвижную тень, лениво, неброской рысцой двинувшуюся со стороны плаца в лес, окружавший разросшуюся вокруг лаборатории базу. «Что же, — подумал Джонатан, — дорогой Мине уже доводилось встречаться с волками», — но внутренне он передернулся от отвращения. Немыслимо, как столь разумный и энергичный деятель, как герр Монтана, мог полагаться на тупое, едва-едва обтесанное человеческими привычками животное. Ну, ничего, он, Джонатан, сможет добиться от этого «волколака» послушания.<br/>
Всю последующую неделю Джонатан пытался начать письмо: ему, отправившему десятки, сотни таких писем за Пролив, на родной Альбион, казалось, что слов не всегда достаточно для него и для его Вильгельмины. Он начал их несколько сотен, бурно, размашисто расписался в собственной радости. Цитировал ее любимых поэтов. Пытался описать чувства свои, объять свой неподдельный восторг несколькими емкими приветственными фразами — и каждый раз комкал, сминал, беспощадно уничтожал эти самые письма. Какая сентиментальная чушь выходит из-под его пера! Воистину, привычки века прошлого в отмирающем, тонком жанре беллетристики: помилуйте, ну кому нужны теперь письма, в эпоху телеграфа, скоростного телефона и медицины, что вот-вот позволит человечеству общаться мысленно?<br/>
Невольно Джонатан огладывался на собственное прошлое, которое он систематизировал с юридической дотошностью, помноженной на великолепную память… и с некоторым удивлением понимал, что тот юнец, который открыл дорогу великим научным открытиям, едва ли ему знаком.<br/>
Тот Джонатан Харкер, сменивший несколько паспортов и широт, превратившийся из пухленького мальчика с атласной кожей и черными кудряшками, в «Дока», который отражался в ланцетниках и медицинских зеркалах, был фигурой столь далекой, столь забытой им самим, что ему самому не помешало бы вновь познакомиться с ним, наивным, незрелым.<br/>
Этого человека хочет встретить Мина Хеллсинг (бывшая Харкер, урожденная Мюррей)? Или свой единственный надуманный грех предательства? Чувствовала ли она, как чувствовал он — каждое изменение в ее душе? О, как хорошо он представлял себе ее портрет: запутавшейся измученной сомнениями и религиозными припадками женщины, отягченной трагическим замужеством и двумя сыновьями, любовь которых была столь переменчива, столь по-английски прохладна и сентиментальна?<br/>
«Ничего, — бормотал самому себе Джонатан, — на наше общее совместное счастье, она теперь одержима мной».<br/>
Одна эта мысль приводит его в восторг.<br/>
Он знает, что предложить ей.<br/>
И вот наступает день, когда их «курьер» возвращается в том же обличии, в котором покинул базу, волоча за подол платья обескураженную, закутанную в плащ, два шарфа и три вуали женщину, вяло подволакивающую за собой чемодан с оторвавшейся ручкой, обмотанный каким-то старым чулком. Ожидаемо для себя самого, Джонатан заливается слезами и сбегает к ней, ошарашенной его эмоциями, будто своими собственными. Солдатики вокруг, приставленные к нему для охраны, опасливо салютуют, нервно перешептываются и на всякий случай обращаются вежливо к женщине, которая кажется им всем смутно знакомой (еще бы, ведь и их всех Джонатан успел «привить» немного, и если не предпринять никаких мер, через несколько дней солдатикам предстоит изойти кровавым поносом насмерть). Джонатан чувствует на себе взгляд из окна: герр Монтана, недавно получивший майорский чин, потягивает из кружки какао его собственного приготовления и мягко, поверх пенки, улыбается ему. «Мой дорогой друг, я так счастлив, что вы достигли своей цели прежде меня», — говорит ему этот взгляд, и Джонатан чуть не плачет от счастья.<br/>
— Я пришла, — только и произносит Мина Хеллсинг.<br/>
Под вуалью угадывается ее лицо, которое она прячет: печать постыдной, греховной, сияющей молодости на нем. Если Джонатан переменился до неузнаваемости, болезнь Мины обратила ее к вечной юности, цветущей и пышной. Джонатан бегло подсчитывает и с усмешкой понимает, что она должна выглядеть младше собственных сыновей.<br/>
Это лицо, круг сияющей белизны, не тронутый временем и усталостью, несчастно. Мина страдает, ведь уже давно для нее эта красота, эта юность, эта прелесть — хуже лепры, хуже гноящихся язв. Один лишь Абрахам мог оставаться с ней рядом, нетленной, цветущей, великолепной. И кто же мог знать, что красота цветка из мрамора посреди живых, постепенно увядающих, будет подвергнута столь острому остракизму?<br/>
О, Джонатан знает. Несколько капель ее благословенной крови — в его крови. И он, переменившийся до неузнаваемости, седой и красноглазый, все тот же, что в день их принудительной разлуки.<br/>
Она видит его — и будто не было всех этих десятилетий. И острая тоска, которую он чувствует, сжимает ее податливое сердце старой болью. Непростительное, ужасное предательство — как могла она отвернуться ради сиюминутных страстей от родного мужа?!<br/>
Ничего, ничего, милая, родная, драгоценная — скоро ты поймешь, что эта разлука сделала для меня — для всех нас. Эта твоя беспечность, эта сиюминутная страсть — они породили новую эру для всего человечества. Такие ошибки даже ошибками не считаются — это пророческая, слепая благодетель, которая не ведает, сколь много она сотворила для будущих поколений.<br/>
Мина слышит все эти невысказанные слова — ах, к чему были слова, когда есть биение сердца. Она хватается за отвороты его плаща. Она, лишенная идей и маний собственных, легко, будто ребенок с материнским молоком, впитывает его идеи. Грандиозные. Великие. Всесокрушающие.<br/>
— Я хочу…<br/>
— Я знаю, — нежно произносит Джонатан и отводит все слои вуали с ее лица. — Я знаю, и я тебе помогу.<br/>
Джонатан успел распланировать, что будет дальше.<br/>
Для начала он избавит ее от этого лица, что она так ненавидит, прячет за сотнями вуалей. Он осторожно срежет его мелкой бритвой, освободит от того, что она втайне называла «пороком красоты». Затем он возьмет каждую ее часть, каждый ее член — бережно, даже въедливо его анатомирует. Избавит ее от ненужной подвижности. Разберет каждую ее функцию и избавит ее от всех ненужных, оставив лишь самое главное — ту часть, что есть «чрево». Ее лоно, что столько лет разрывалось от бесплодной боли — он заполнит его грандиозными способностями. Она, что мечтала об обильном потомстве, но смогла породить лишь двоих сыновей…<br/>
(«Что с ними, — пока еще колотится в ее крови, но постепенно стихает, — как они там, помнят ли обо мне, ищут ли меня?»)<br/>
— Ты мечтала о плодородии и о том, чтобы заполнить детским смехом целый мир. Мечтала об огромном потомстве, моя дорогая — кто, если не супруг, даст его тебе?<br/>
Мина улыбается бессознательно. В ее мечтах — все больше того, что он называет «трансформацией». Его идеи в ее крови: «Да, Джонатан, мой дорогой, да. Во искупление всех грехов прошлых и будущих — я готова тебе послужить».<br/>
Джонатан целует ее — в первый раз с того прощания на Альбионе. И теперь уже она кусает его за язык. И теперь уже она пьет его кровь, чтобы смешать ее со своей, и просит, умоляет, чтобы он сделал то же самое.<br/>
Он знает, что ей не нужен будет ни морфий, ни опиум.<br/>
Она даже не почувствует, как он избавит ее от лица.<br/>
И он, обретший столько воплощений за свою долгую жизнь и получивший настоящую жизнь вечную, он, которого восхвалят потомки, имя которого высекут на скрижали мировой науки, может позволить себе капельку сентиментальности, присущей тонкому, изящному веку его породившему.<br/>
Где бы ни было его имя, как бы оно ни склонялось и ни превозносилось, рядом с именем Профессора Джонатана «Дока» Харкера будет стоять ее имя.<br/>
Его Мины. Его Матери. Его Девы.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>